tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycle (SG)
:Psycle is an HEROIC Renegade leader from the GoBots universe. PSYCLE is a cyborg alien from the planet Gobotron. Once, long ago, he was one of the greatest of the heroic Guardians. Along with his partner Leader-1, PSYCLE was even named a High Protector of their world. Although originally content to share power with his friend, when PSYCLE’s fame began to eclipse Leader-1's, Leader-1 chaffed at the idea of being "lesser" to anyone. Leader-1’s boundless pride, ego and ambition to power lead him to rebel and take command of the scattered Guardian forces. PSYCLE was forced to go underground, forming a loose faction of Renegades to combat Leader-1's oppressive rule. In robot mode, PSYCLE can fire power blasts from his hands, and is a fair hand-to-hand fighter when challenged. However, while Leader-1 seems quite at home in the role of brutal, ambitious warlord and would-be world-conqueror, Psycle has had a harder time adjusting to leadership. A quiet, non-theatrical person, he’d rather work in his lab than fight bad guys, but when the need is great, he’s willing to step up and put his intellect to use fighting evil Autobots and dark Guardians. History Pre-MUX History PSYCLE is a cyborg alien from the planet Gobotron. Once, long ago, he was one of the greatest of the heroic Guardians. Along with his partner Leader-1, Cy-Kill was even named a High Protector of their world. Although originally content to share power with his friend, when Psycle’s fame began to eclipse Leader-1's, Leader-1 chaffed at the idea of being "lesser" to anyone. Leader-1’s boundless pride, ego and ambition to power lead him to rebel and take command of the scattered Guardian forces. If Leader-1 could not rule Gobotron by popular acclaim he would take it by force! PSYCLE was forced to go underground, forming a loose faction of Renegades to combat Leader-1's oppressive rule. However, when Bug Bite and Baron von Joy both realized that a Cataclysm was began to threaten the very existence of their universe, the inhabitants of Gobotron ceased their conflict and held an emergency summit. It was decided to send a combined team to the 22nd Level, the dimension causing the disaster, and try to reverse the damage. Top GoBot scientists Bug Bite, Baron von Joy, Doctor Go, and Psycle were elected to travel to the other world, but Guardian commander Leader-1, more concerned for his safety than that of Gobotron, took Doctor Go's place on the mission. Relucantly working with the Guardian Treds, PSYCLE was enlisted to the allied team and sent into the dimension which threatened their own. Bug Bite and PSYCLE met with Megatron, explaining their case, and were welcomed into the ranks of the Decepticons. The Renegades hope not only to discover the source of their home universe's plight, but with luck, find a way to save it. MUX History In 2013, Cyclonus made Psycle CO of Decepticon Assault Infantry. Category:SG-Decepticon Assault Infantry With the breakup of the Autobot/Decepticon alliance in 2016, Psycle was made XO of Decepticon Assault Infantry. OOC Notes * In case you haven't figured it out already, Pscyle is totally the good version of Cy-Kill from Challenge of the GoBots. For real! External links * GoBots Cy-Kill at TFU.info * Cy-Kill's patent Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:characters Category:Defense specialists Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Renegades Category:Scientists Category:TP-Only